Traumatic brain injuries can result in physical and/or emotional dysfunction. Post traumatic stress disorder (PTSD) symptoms are similar to those of a mild traumatic brain injury (mTBI) and the two are difficult to differentiate using current assessment methodologies such as symptom assessments and questionnaires.
The brain is composed of about 100 billion neurons, more than 100 billion support cells and between 100 and 500 trillion neural connections. Each neuron, support cell and neural connection is extremely delicate, and the neural connections are tiny (approximately 1 micrometer). When the brain moves within the skull, such as occurs in rapid acceleration/deceleration (e.g., exposure to sudden impact and/or explosive devices), axons within the brain can pull, stretch and tear. If there is sufficient injury to the axon or support cells, the cell will die, either immediately or within a few days. Such damage can occur not only in the region that suffered direct trauma but in multiple regions (e.g., diffuse axonal injury).
Wearable wireless transmitting physiology sensors and digital recording and processing of these human physiology measurements have permitted new technologies to measure and modify human physiology and to treat disorders from remote locations around the world.
Prior headgear techniques utilize dry sensor technology, which is expensive, uncomfortable for scalp contact applications, and with unreliable signal quality over areas covered by hair. As a result only saline and gel based connection solutions have permitted adequate signal quality with more comfortable electrode contact to skin. These limitations have resulted in little use of electrophysiology measures and brain computer interface interventions that are for the most part side effect free.
Further, the design of caps and headsets have been such that users will only wear them for hospital or clinical applications and not for daily use where fashion pressures guide wearable technology decisions and behavior. The lack of fashionable aspects to the headgear, as well as the headgear lacking properly integrated audio and/or visual outputs, limits usage of the underlying technology.
Finally, the software interface has lacked a level of gaming engagement that further reduces ones interest to use the technology, no matter the clinical and peak performance benefits. With the advent of no contact sensor technology and new electronics able to fit into very small and flexible circuit boards with wireless low energy demands, electrophysiology measurement and training technology can be crafted into aesthetically appealing forms that coincide with current fashion trends.
The ability for a high fashion worthy design to coexist with dry sensor technology is further advanced when joined with neurogaming software that is interactive and modified by the users own electrophysiology. Game play is both enjoyable and physiologically enhancing such that users can play games while unknowingly developing improved cognitive and emotional processing.
The ability for a mobile design to coexist with dry sensor technology and visual tracking technology and be worn in natural environments that is further advanced when joined with neuromarketing software that quantify user interest in displayed products and related marketing needs presented to the user. Worn neuromarketing headset is both comfortable and captures electrophysiology paired in real time to visual tracking of stimuli such that users and marketing assessment entities can obtain enhanced information about user preference.
As such, there exists a need for improved headgear integrating sensor technology for use with neuro data collection and processing software for improved user access and functionality.